Old Fashioned
by Bestbuds55
Summary: It had been a split second choice to put himself in front of that old man and that kid, but it had changed his life forever. When he wakes up in the hospital there is a nurse there with him; and she does funny things to his head. Not to mention his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It good to be writing a lot in a small period of time. Having some kind of muse is always nice as well; and let us all admit that Pietro Maximoff is some kind of sexy. Hope you enjoy this one, thinking that it will have either three or four chapters! Written on my I phone, so I'm hoping there are not too many mistakes, as auto-correct sometimes does crazy things.**

 **Also, I am just making things up the country the Maximoffs came from and running with it.** _ **No facts were harmed in the making of this fic.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it does get me down. For I write instead.**

It had been a split second choice to put himself in front of that old man and that kid, but it had changed his life forever. A few weeks recovery spent in a hospital room that was possibly the nicest room he had ever slept in and then he would be out running again like it all hadn't even happened. Though for the first time in the longest time, he had no goal to chase towards. It was a strange concept; just taking it easy and laying down in a bed to heal while the world went on around him.

The first few days had been nothing but pain with drugs repeatedly administered and burnt off minutes later. On the third day, the pain had stop feeling like his skin was on fire and burning itself off and more like those few broken bones he'd had over his lifetime that he'd had to continue to use because he had needed to at the time. At least he wasn't blind with the pan and could now tell when someone was in the room with him.

Like when a young nurse waked in and looked shocked when he managed to smile at her. Americans had never really been his thing no matter what they looked like, but now that he'd been around the Avengers and mister Captain America it seemed to have been racist for him to think that. Besides, he really liked the girls reddish brown hair; colored like it couldn't decide what color it wanted to be. Much like her curls which could not decide which way to curl. It was cute, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was appropriate if he told her so; back home it surely would not have been. He had heard that America was a very different place though, perhaps that was why he saw such a young woman working here with no ring on her finger.

Back home it was getting inappropriate that he wasn't married yet at 21, let alone his poor sister who should have been married at least by the age of 18. Wanda had just been better then every suitor that dared make a move on her; better then living in a hovel and having babies for some guy while he worked all day. Perhaps America might provide a new chance and a better life towards the both of them. Only time would be able to tell with that though, time and seeing if Wanda got the same amount of whispers and glares walking down the street.

When his nurse finally recovered from her shock she smiled back at him and he thought for a second that surely not even the sight of the stars sparkling were as beautiful as her smile. He tried to speak to her, but everything just came out as a gasping cough. Great, he hadn't even got her name yet and he had already made a fool of himself. She moved quickly getting him a cup of water from a pitcher that was probably brought in not that long ago. He was grateful that she held the cup up to his lips and tilted his head a bit. Not just because he felt so weak at that moment that he was not sure if he could do it himself, but also he was slightly excited that she was touching him.

It was almost un-explainable, the jolt that he has felt the moment that there skin had made contact. The room temperature had also felt good and soothed his throat nicely but he wasn't about to waste poetry on water when he could be using it on her. After he had had water, she put the cup aside and stroke his hair as he just looked at her. He wondered if she found the staring creepy or if she was used to it from her patients. Though surely not too many people could have been staring at her like he did if she wasn't wearing a ring.

Her hands felt more than nice in his hair, they felt right. It wasn't really fair, he wanted to touch hers as well, but his arms just weren't listening to what he was telling them to do. "Don't try to speak yet, one of the bullets ended up in your wind pipe; give it another day first." She spoke soft and true, and his heart sang at her sounds.

This woman was prefect, though he was going to have to find out more about American customs before he made any brash moves. Like ask her to marry him or something else around those crazy lines. It wouldn't have been too crazy for him to do that but this was Sokovia anymore. He was very long way from where he was comfortable and he could only hope that once he was able to speak she wouldn't mind the accent too much. Her accent was barely there and interestingly noticeable all at once.

He wanted to know more; her age, name, where she was from, how she ended up here, where here was. So many question but no voice to put to them. "I'm just going to change your shirt now, and wipe off some of that sweat okay? Your body has been burning very hot to help with the healing and I think you'd be more comfortable not sitting in a pool of sweat." He wished she speak a tiny bit slower, because his English wasn't actually all that amazing.

He had caught the take off your shirt part, though he wasn't actually sure what sweat was. He was pretty sure he was a little red at the thought of her taking off his shirt. Wasn't that kind of indecent or was America really that much different? Damn it, if this was happening that he could only hope that she liked what she saw. Shit, he didn't even know how bad the scars were; what if they were hideous and she never wanted to see his chest again. That would make getting her to agree to marry him significantly more difficult. And if she freaked out he couldn't even promise her that they were going to heal.

Even with all those negative thoughts in his head he still used the little strength he had in his body to help her push him up so that he was at more of a sitting up angle with the assistance of many pillows. Softer pillows then he'd ever had in his lifetime. Just once Pietro wish his mind would shut up so he could concentrate on what was happening. Maybe if he was able to beg for forgiveness she forget her disgust at the impressiveness of him being able to speak after she had just told him not to.

She was careful taking it off and to his delight didn't show any signs of being disgusted, though as he did a quick look down at himself all that was really left from the wounds were some harsh white marks. Like faded scars, that he had already had for years. "We took the bandages off yesterday as you didn't need them anymore. I've never witnessed someone heal so fast, your body is truly amazing." The words _your body is amazing_ zipped around his mind and raced around at the same speed he would run at. She thought he had a nice body, which was pretty much the best thing that she could have said to him.

Wait until he had the strength to move on his own and then he'd show her how amazing he could be. Show her that he was strong and capable; pick her up and run her around. Let her feel his muscles working like they were meant to. She trailed a hand down his chest tracing lightly for a few second and Pietro wondered if she could feel his heart beating fast and strong; all for her.

Then, she left the room like the moment didn't even affect her at all; and he had to worry for long seconds that she didn't like the feel of his chest. He had begun to think that maybe she had lost her nerve of touching another man's chest that she wasn't related to in anyway; when she returned carried a large bowl of water and a cloth. This was beginning to get highly inappropriate even by his loose standards. Though he knew he was injured and she was a nurse; in what world was it okay for a man to be bathed by a woman he was neither related nor married to?!

Pietro squirmed in the bed slightly finding that to be an immediate mistake, when he felt sheer pain from the movement. He grunted at the pain, wishing it away fast and his nurse's hand returned to stroking his hair and chest calmingly. "Shh, it's alright. You're safe I promise, you don't need to panic I'm just going to wash you down. It's alright nothing is wrong." That time she spoke to him like he was afraid and not like he was trying to protect her honor. It was still nice though, and he stopped struggling.

If she wanted to give him a bath, then he would let her. Besides he was really into knowing if the woman would be a good wife before she was his anyway. It wasn't proper and back home she would have been pretty much forced to marry him after committing such an act. Wait until he told his sister about this, she blush for days when he told her what he'd let a pretty nurse do for him.

The cloth was damp and cool when it touched his skin. Is this what it was like to have a woman because he could certainly get used to this. He only wished that he could wash her as well; maybe next time though. Naked and comfortable, he leaning her naked back flat again his equally naked chest. Being in America must be doing funny and indecent things to his brain because he had certainly never had thoughts like these before.

It didn't take long for her to be done her task and lightly wiped him down with a small fluffy cloth, and then efficiently slipped a loose and not at all flattering shirt over his head. Her fingers trailed for a decent amount of time and he couldn't help but approve of her trailing touch. His eyes were heavy and he already was having a tough time staying awake all of the sudden.

His body wanted more sleep, but he managed to watch the nurse leave through squinted eyes. He slept not with a clenched and pained face but this time with a smile. Just wait until he told his sister he had found the one he was going to marry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The first chapter went really well, and made me put pen to paper in a fast pace and get writing another chapter. I have a day off finally too, after working so long at the office on one case and after 8 months, the case is finally over. Perks of working at a law office, is that the lawyer I work for gave me a few days off paid! Well, I still have a few diner shifts but it's nothing compared to my normal days. I'm just so happy not to have any more terribly long days in court, at least until the next big case. Serious, ever work on another human beings life for eight months? To anyone going into law, let me tell you it has its ups and downs. And remember criminal law while interesting is exhausting, and takes forever to have an action in it.**

 **Another thing to celebrate is that I just reached 50 stories on my account. It's been a lot of long years, but my passions will never cease. Let say it's the 50 shades of fanfiction celebration. And on top of this, with this very chapter I broke 250,000 words! June has been a great month for me, with all kinds of milestones. Here's to the next 250k.**

He awoke again on what Pietro could only image being the next day. His muscles felt heavy, but at least he was able to move them. Everything felt a lot better in fact, and it barely even hurt anymore. He was impressed with himself, as he slowly sat up. This was looking a whole lot better than it did yesterday.

Feet placed firmly on the ground and hand gripping the wall almost desperately, he pulled himself up and tried to steady himself. Though he wasn't exactly successful, someone had wondered into his room and a tray for food hit the ground with a loud splat as the nurse from yesterday rushed forward to hook under his arm. She supported his weight with difficultly but ultimately he was able to stay standing because of her. He couldn't help but think how short and small she was beside him. He knew that he was quite tall, but this woman could possibly be shorter than his sister. He used to tease Wanda that that wasn't possible. Guess he needed to apologize.

The poor yet still so beautiful woman huffed at his weight and tried to push him back towards the bed. Pietro felt sort of bad for having to resist, but was still on a mission. "Where are you going?!" She was frustrated and he loves it more then he thought he would. This was kind of like there first fight, he would have to get her flowers to make it up to her. Would her face light up when he presented them? Pietro could still remember his father bringing his mother home flowers. She would cuff him over the head then pull him in for a kiss. Pietro could only hope for the same kind of result.

"Bathroom." Pietro winced for two separated reasons at once, one his voice sounded raspy and terrible, and he couldn't help but wonder if she even understood what he said under that thick accent, and two that had happened to be the first thing he had said to her. Not great thing to be able to tell the grandkids when asked. His sister will for sure laugh at him for that, but at least his nurse was more compliant after that.

They walked together with a bit of a struggle, her having nearly as much trouble as himself. Pietro could almost laugh at that because while he had never been able to get enough food growing up he still managed to be bulk and muscly. Or maybe it had been the serum, changing his DNA for the better. Though, he hadn't actually grown all that much with the experimentation, not like he had heard the Captain America had.

They made it there in minutes and he nearly fell over when she tried to push him to sit in the toilet. He once again wouldn't be strayed. "Sit down Pietro, it will be easier for you." He was going to go with he sat down because he agreed she was right and was a good listener; not his legs crumpled under him because that was the first time she had said his name. His name sounded like heaven from her lips.

"Thank you for your help." He nearly slurred, and his accent dragged on every word. Looks like it would take a little while to get used to talking again. His mouth felt kind of numb, but that probably had something to do with the healing. He sounded drunk, though he didn't feel it at all; Pietro found himself completely alert and one hundred percent focused on his nurse. It wasn't polite to stare like he was, but he had a hard time making himself look away from the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She nodded with that smile that lit up the room before answering him. "Do you need any more help in here, or do you want me to wait outside? You can just call when you're done." He winced yet felt thoughtful all at once; was it part of her job to help people in the bathroom, or did she just really like him? Men would take advantage of an unmarried woman such as herself if she offered that to a lot of them.

He clenched his teeth together at that last bad thought. "And what do I call you?" It was easy to call her his nurse, but he wanted name. Though if he thought about it, maybe now wasn't really the best time to ask. He could picture that in the future. (Yes, I asked for your mother's name while sitting on the toilet in a hospital, I already knew then that it was love.) Not exactly the love story his parents had had, but nothing really seemed to go the correct way in his life. He could only hope that this would have a different result.

He liked the way she tilted her head to the side slightly, and the way she always seemed to smile when he spoke. "My name is Annie, it's nice to meet you Pietro." She stepped outside after that and closed the door behind her. Pietro's eyes trailed after her as she went; right up until she closed the door behind her.

He sat there for many long minutes, just going over her name in his head. Annie, what a charming and cute name for a beautiful girl. He didn't get a last name, but it didn't really matter to him as he inserted the first thing on his mind. Annie Maximoff sounded dangerous and beautiful and powerful and many other words that he couldn't even think of in that moment.

With a huff, he pulled himself back up and did what he had to do, leveraging himself over to the sink next. The mirror showed him that his hair looked more silver than ever, with those mysterious roots that remained his beginning colour. It had been a side effect of the experimentation that he had gone through for his hair to be coloured like that. He had thought it was cool, but now wondered exactly what Annie thought about it. Pietro worried about it for a few moments while splashing water over his rugged face; he had more beard then he ever let himself grow in his life. Like some kind of scruffy cave man, he had dared to present himself to the lovely maiden Annie.

Life was cruel, giving him a glimpse of who was his one and making a fool of himself in every way in front of her. He wanted to shave but didn't have the supplies here and also didn't trust himself to do so right now; healed as he might be, his vision was still slightly on the blurry side and his hands would probably still be shaky. Not a good thing when holding a blade to his face and neck.

A knock came quietly to the door and Pietro could only guess that he'd been staring at himself in front of the mirror for far longer than he had originally thought. "Come in, Annie." Her name sounded amazing coming off his tongue, and he found himself wanting to say it again and again. Never stopping and maybe saying it in different settings; with laughter in his voice, pride, joy and maybe a groan. Pietro shook his head at that, those kind of thoughts were in no way appropriate and no matter how much he liked her, he refused to dishonor her like that. To objectify her like she wasn't a woman, whom was wise and beautiful? The thought alone made him sort of angry.

She was timid when entering the room, and his thoughts returned again to people taking advantage of her kindness. His mind was cruel and supplied him with how easy it would be for him to grab her, and pull her up against him. That would be highly inappropriate, but the thought alone was enough to make his cheeks heat up. He wouldn't dare degrade a woman like that though, Wanda would beat him senseless if she knew that he had thought about it. He would deserved to be beat for it too.

"You're gaining some balance already it looks like." Annie spoke with a teasing tone that warmed Pietro's heart. He wanted to be able to tease her right back, but found he didn't know her well enough to know what to say. He saw her eyes sweep over his face and had to stop himself from wincing; he didn't want for her to see him in this unkempt state. Pietro knew it was bad and he would prefer for her not to have to see him like this. Especially on their second meeting. (Not that he would have looked any better on the first one.)

He didn't have to lean on her on the way back to the hospital bed, but when Annie had reached her hand out for him to grab he couldn't resist. Wait until he told Wanda that he hadn't already held her hand; his twin was going to freak out. That was not a thing that would have happened back in Sokovia, but perhaps in this instance it was okay to embrace the American way.

He sat carefully and Annie looked confused when he didn't let go of her hand. It made him let go; Pietro wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his unkempt scruff again and sighed, besides not looking good it was also itchy. "Would you like me to help you shave?" Pietro was not going to say just how red his face was; he didn't have the English words for it anyhow. First she had given him a bath, now she wanted to help him trim his beard? Would it be appropriate to propose  
first, or should he bring her flowers and recite her his vows beforehand? _Shit_ , he couldn't even think of English words at the moment, everything was just coming up in his mind in a horribly jumbled mess.

At least unlike yesterday he wasn't absolutely exhausted today, he wouldn't be falling asleep while she did this for him. He nodded cautiously, and looked at her just in time to see her face light up with another delighted smile. Like she was pleased that he would let her help him. "Okay, just sit tight there and I'll grab some supplies and be right back for you." Annie patted him lightly on the leg while speaking and his gaze wouldn't leave the spot of where she had touched him.

He watched her move from the room in a hurry, and couldn't help but wonder how he was going to explain his feelings to her without seeming like a pushy creep. In Sokovia he would have asked her father for her hand and then asked with approval but he doubted that would fly here. Besides how would he get in contact with her father here; back home it would've been easy. Everyone knew everyone there. Shit, he knew what he wanted but wasn't sure how to achieve that, Pietro felt like that orphaned kid in the slums again; unable to do anything and _powerless_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Anyone doing anything for father's day? I'm cooking lobster dinner for my parents, and this means I'm going to travel provinces again to get there! Just a little tradition the family has, and it's super nice that the actually day is a Sunday this year; it's way easier to travel for the weekend then bailing from work.**

Soft hand rubbed a small amount of moist water across the lower half of his face, and Pietro couldn't help but lean into the touch. He hadn't even had Wanda do this for him and now a woman he had met yesterday was going to groom his facial hair for him. And he hadn't even asked her to marry him yet. Just what type of man was he, leading on a poor girl like this?

Her hand were so much softer than his and felt smooth and loving as they moved across his skin. That gentle touch that he had been missing for a very long time was messing with his brain; telling him that if he let this girl leave, he'll never have this again. She was rubbing soap across his face now, and he knew better than to open his mouth. Though he wanted to; tell his heart out to her, plead for her, please her.

Her hands were so small and her attention was 100 percent of attention was on her task at literal hand; on pleasing him. There was no nervousness in his body as she ran a small knife like blade up his neck or cheeks. He had no need to put up any walls around this gentle creature; no wonder she was a nurse, with her gentle and very caring ways. The thought crossed his mind that she would be a good mother to their children in the future as well.

She finished efficiently, and Pietro could only miss those hands on him as she turned away to clean up what little mess there was. When she declared herself finished she smiled at him and leaned in, rubbing her hand over his now groomed face. "Now that looks much better, everyone can see your handsome face." Her words mesmerized him; she thought he was handsome, surely that meant she was attracted to him even if just a little bit?

He grabbed on her hand, regrettably faster than he should of and winced when she jumped from the shock. Great, the last thing he wanted to do she startle the girl. He lost his courage to ask her on a walk with him, and ended up just clutching her hand awkwardly. Once she got over her surprise though, she just smiled sweetly at him and used her other hand to pat him on the head, soothing like a caretaker would. "You sure have been though a lot, haven't you Pietro? You don't have to worry, your sister has informed the staff you will be checking out tomorrow and you'll be going to the new avenger's facility." His heart and his grip tightened, he was going to be leaving this place tomorrow. Not that he needed to be here anymore; almost completely healed and already up and walking around; but that meant that he wouldn't see her again.

Annie wouldn't be in his life anymore; something had to be done about that. The words stuck in his throat like that old cod oil he had been forced to take as a child. Wanda was so much smarter than him, so much better at English then he was. She would know what to say, but for one of the first times; she wasn't there for him and therefore he was completely on his own. This needed to happen, or he'd lose her before he even managed to have her.

"Come with me." That was it, those three words the only ones that would come out. Yet, they seemed to be enough to shock the girl. She tried to pull away from him and Pietro held on desperately even though he knew he should let her go if that's what she wanted. He didn't want to let her go; just wanted her in his life for at least a few moments longer. He wasn't all that proud and despite his cocky attitude never really had been. The squeaky and desperate, "please." that escaped his throat though, might have been right down sad.

He let go of her hand after that, be used this was it and he couldn't force her to stay; well actually he was much stronger and faster so if he wanted to physically at least he could hold her captive. He wouldn't though, because woman had the choice of freedom as well, and just because he could didn't always mean he should. Doesn't mean that he wasn't tempted. Wanda would have hit him at that mere thought.

She stepped away from him and looked at him with eyes big and caring, she spoke like she didn't believe that he needed her. "Oh Pietro, I can't go with you. When you go you'll forget all about me, there will be hundreds of girls ready to throw themselves at you." He didn't want the other girls, why would he need hundreds of he had her? Why would she doubt herself like that; she was perfect and he would never ever need more if he could just stay in her presence. "It just because I'm the one you saw when you woke up. You'll see in a few weeks you won't even remember I existed." She gathered her things and let the room after that and what was worse; Pietro simply let her.

His throat felt like it wanted to close in on itself, and like that he watched Annie walk out of his life with nothing more than one single look back at him as she closed the door. The distress in her eyes was the only thing that kept him from running after her, from chasing her to the end of the Earth. It dawned on him that he would really never forget her and to prove it he'd back for her in a months' time.

A month and those eyes told him that if he came back that she be ready; he would sweep her off her feet and they'd run off together. His sister would love her; he could wait for the two of them to meet. Wanda had never had any female friend in Sokovia, yet he knew already that she and Annie would get along great. One month, they would all just have to wait that time to prove their worth to one another. Pietro would do it for her, prove his worth and then put that ring on her finger. Sweep her away and spend every day trying to make her laugh.

Wanda picked him up the next day and brought him to the new avenger's facility where the familiar faces of Steve, Natasha, and Clint were there to greet him. It was nice to be out in the open and then there were other new recruits that were there as well; people somewhat the twin's age even. Pietro smiled and put on a brave face, even though he was terrified. He was strong though, for himself and his sister and led them through it.

Annie was right though, as he attended events for charities and awareness, he realized that girls just wanted to sleep with a superhero. No one had the kind eyes or a real smile that lit up the room; just fake girls with fake flutters of fake eyelashes, and it was no trouble to him to stay away from them. He would remain faithful to the one who had claimed his heart, even if she wasn't his yet. He would be faithful for the rest of his life, even if she didn't except him in the end. She was worth it and deserved it.

America seemed to be all for these thing called one night stands but he was a one girl kind of guy and wasn't about to waste something precious on someone who wouldn't ever mean anything to him. Time always seemed to pass slowly for the speedster; but the days without her ticked by at a snail's pace. Until he was put on a mission of course, that's when things went _sour._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is unfortunately the very last chapter for this story, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it! This might be one of the first OC stories that I have actually finished, I feel like that shows my progression as a writer. I'm not sure what I'll be doing next, but I was thinking about doing a Jurassic World story. Thanks again for reading, and if you have time feel free to leave me a review. I always appropriate being able to read peoples thoughts.**

The mission had been the first one he had been on and it was just him and mister Captain America. Alone, in some Russian waste land, that used to be a great many farms until they had done radiation experiments. Radiation as Pietro found out was not fun for normal people to deal with and it was only thanks to the human enhancements he had received, that he was immune to it.

Though Pietro truly felt beat and tired by the time that they had arrived back in New York, and slightly haunted by everything they had witnessed. Him and Steve had expected to see an empty shell of a town and had arrived to the town full of dying and cancerous people. Little children coughing up blood, people starving and mad animals attacking anything slower than them. It had been truly horrible image in the mind and Pietro didn't feel like sleep was going to be an option for a long time to come. He didn't want to tell Wanda about what he had saw; his poor sister would just cry and be upset about it.

His thoughts turned back to the girl he had met when he had woke up from the dead; it had been a few months now. He had been gone in that hell hole for much too long. He wanted nothing more to see the girl that held his heart again, after the time that had passed. It was easy to run to the small hospital she worked at, the one he had healed at. He couldn't image it would be easy for him to get her to agree to see him.

In his time away from her he had found out much about the hospital and even had watched the security cameras a few times; just to catch a glimpse of her. He had saw her pushing children in wheelchairs, helping older people with walkers, holding doors for families, and keeping her distance from a few of the doctors. He knew all about some of the doctors making her uncomfortable and had even been watching her just over a week after he left, when a doctor had grabbed her. Touched her places he shouldn't have, she had pushed him away but not fast enough in Pietro's opinion. She ran out in tears that day, and it took everything in his power not to run there and kill the man. Run to the woman he loved; but he was no better for he watched her after she had rejected him.

Pietro wished he was a better man, but could not just let it go, he needed her in his life. Which is why he found himself in the lobby of the hospital instead of his beginning to be usual debriefing room. This was more important than a debriefing after a mission; though he wished he had showered first. He didn't really think about that before his feet had carried him there; she had seen him look worse anyway.

Pietro was so nervous that he was practically vibrating out of his skin, but that couldn't really be helped. He picked specks of rubble off of his clothes and noticed that he had a few reddish splatters. This was quite embarrassing; how had he been going to meet up with the woman of his dreams like this? He always seemed to look his worst around her, because then he looked up Pietro saw Annie right away. Of course, he saw her only seconds before she saw him; she gasped but came to him in a hurry anyway. The way he rushed to be beside him made his hart flutter.

She rubbed over the slashes in his gear and checked the red patches; checking him for injuries but touching him as well, and it felt so good. He hadn't really been hurt that much, as few searches and catches that healed on the plane ride back to America. He didn't say anything when her hand were all over him though, he just closed his eyes and relaxed under her carful touch. He noticed immediately when Annie went to pull away though, and reached forward to grab one of her hands.

Pietro held eye contact with her as he brought her smaller hand up to his mouth and pepper it with kisses. This was inappropriate and they were in public, but he could not risk her misunderstanding him. He wanted this, and he had been all in from the moment they had met. It was just an extra plus that her face turned slightly red and eyes darted away from him, only to return to him seconds later. Like she was embarrassed but couldn't really look away from him. That was good, because he never wanted her to look away.

Pietro heard people whispering in the back ground and serval camera shutters, but he didn't care. Let this be all over the news, let the world know. He lowered himself down to one knee. "Before when I left I asked you to come with me, and you said I'd forget all about you in days. You haunt my dreams and always are on my mind. Annie, I want you in my life, to see you every day and every night. America is much different than the Sokovia that I grew up; but I hope you'll still marry me." He had never meant anything so much in his life.

The whispers around has turned into shocked gasps and the camera flashes had intensified. Pietro wished at that moment that he had had a ring to present to her, large and showing that he would be able to take care of her. Maybe this was a bad idea; Annie had a few stray tears dripping down her kind face as she dropped to her knees with him. Her hand gripped his still, but stronger now. She brought her other up to his face and then leaned in to bring their lips together for their first kiss. Pietro could practically feel his head spinning; he needed to get a few of these pictures that were being taken. One of them had to be taking a video; he would just have to figure out how from the security cameras at a later date.

"Pietro you were supposed to forget about me." She sounded happy and out of breath all at once. Maybe it wasn't just his head that was spinning, could it be that she had felt the same way he had all this time? She laughed and wiped away her tears then took a moment to swipe one that had run down his face; he had even realized that he had been crying.

"I could never forget about you." It left his mouth without him even meaning it to, but he meant it a hundred percent. Her eyes sparkled in a way he couldn't explain. She kissed him once more with all the passion in the world and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close like this forever.

"Yes, what are we waiting for?" He nearly didn't have any idea what her sentence meant after that kiss. It came to him though, yes as in yes I will marry you. Yes, I will spend the rest of my life with you. He pulled with himself and Annie up with a laugh, and effortlessly hauled her up into his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they kissed once again, before he walked calmly out of the building. The crowd of people that had formed around them to watch move out of the way in a hurry, and when he was out of the hospital, he smirked at her before taking off in his more usual run.

Full speed ahead.


End file.
